they're gonna yell at me
by pixie-chan
Summary: challenges, but call them fic teasers, because i'm going to write for these as well, i can't enter my own competition, but i'm doing it for fun, so they're fic challenges... only not, so don't yell at me :p
1. Default Chapter

Okay children, I have a fic challenge for you! Okay, I have several. There is a time limit, and length limit on the pieces, and they will be judged by myself, and my skilled panel of judges, (only two of which are real.) 

Prizes: ummm… you get different prizes, depending on the contest. Prizes are negotiable. I suck, so don't expect too much.

**Entries can be set in any of Harry's years at Hogwarts.**

**Challenge 1: Harry Potter.**

**Genre:** angst-ish (feel free to add humour, but bear in mind that this is Snape.)

**Rating:** G - R

**Plot:** Severus Snape is caught in mental and emotional conflict, Voldemort has rigged a test, to see who it is that has been betraying him, he will kill a small muggle village, but tell each death-eater that it is a different village. He will then see where the aurors flock to. (or something vaguely similar) Severus discovers the plan, and then realizes that he is faced with a decision. Be found out, or let innocents die. He has to decide. (this can even be just his musings on the decision at hand, I want to see real insight into the mind of the potions master.)

**Challenge:** must include at least two of these items: a jeweled dagger, a length of string, and a creepy-looking cat. (not mrs. Norris, Crookshanks or McGonagall. ) (the items do not have to be used as they were meant to be, eg: the knife can be used as a letter opener, etc.)

**Length: **500 - 10,000 words.

**This challenge ends 31st October 2003 (yes, it's not much time. If people ask, I'll extend the date.)**

**Prize: **I'll either illustrate a part of your fic (of your choosing) or write a short one-shot (3,000 word maximum, unless I like you) your choice of everything. I'll write nearly anything. (note: I am not claiming to be able to write or draw, sometimes I can, other times I suck. I can, however, spell. And any prize I give you will be checked over multiple times.)

**Note: **please tell me if you intend to enter, by pressing that little review button, just so I know whether to expect any emails with fics in them, so I know whether to get all happy anticipating your entries, or to hunt down my best friend and make her write for me, so I don't feel unwanted. 

**Challenge 2: Harry Potter.**

**Genre:** angst/dark/romance

**Rating:** PG - R

**Plot:** Everyone's favourite hero is getting secret love notes, (and possibly gifts) from a person of your choosing. But these are no ordinary love notes, they're a little… um… evil. (I use that term very loosely.) they speak of pain, and love, and passion, and something about that person not being able to bear the sight of Harry anymore when they know they can't have him. The letters progress to something darker, and harry fears that this mystery person will commit suicide. The ending, and identity of this person is up to you, I'm not opposed to slash, but keep it realistic, (with Harry's reaction, etc. if it's gonna be slash, establish whether harry is gay or not, etc. 'course I'm not opposed to het either.) try to give me a plot twist or something, na? It is your choice if the reader knows the identity of the mystery person from the start, or finds out when Harry does.

**Challenge:** must include at least two of these events: someone drinks/licks blood, someone has a strange tattoo/scar, there is a commotion in the great hall at breakfast/dinner that even shocks/angers Dumbledore.

**Length: **1,000- 10,000 words.

**This challenge ends 31st October 2003 (yes, it's not much time. If people ask, I'll extend the date.)**

**Prize: **I'll either illustrate a part of your fic (of your choosing) or write a short one-shot (3,000 word maximum, unless I like you) your choice of everything. I'll write nearly anything. (note: I am not claiming to be able to write or draw, sometimes I can, other times I suck. I can, however, spell. And any prize I give you will be checked over multiple times.)

**Note: **please tell me if you intend to enter, by pressing that little review button, just so I know whether to expect any emails with fics in them, so I know whether to get all happy anticipating your entries, or to hunt down my best friend and make her write for me, so I don't feel unwanted.

Please check my profile for challenges of other fandoms. 


	2. more time!

Alright everybody, I'm EXTENDING THE CHALLENGES a little. Liadan asked me to, and I can't deny her that. There have been only two entries for my first challenge, with another two on the way, and none for the others, and I'm very mad.  
  
MY EMAIL INBOX WILL BE KEPT NEARLY EMPTY for another month, and the contest will now be finished at the end of November. We need entries if this is to be any fun.  
  
I know you're all busy, but if you enter, and take pity on a bored pixie, she (I) will give you cookies and adore you forever, so PLEASE write for me, na?  
  
-the ever sane Pixie  
  
P.S. my email addresses are as follows: demonic_pixie@hotmail.com and silent_ghost227@yahoo.com 


End file.
